<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Uncle Phineas Thinks You're Pretty!" by authenticcadence18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649888">"Uncle Phineas Thinks You're Pretty!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticcadence18/pseuds/authenticcadence18'>authenticcadence18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Kids say the darndest things, Phinabella - Freeform, Phinbella - Freeform, aged-up, this is based off a post made by city-of-airplane-parts on Tumblr!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticcadence18/pseuds/authenticcadence18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella learns a thing or two about Amanda's "Uncle Phineas" while they're babysitting her together. </p>
<p>(This piece is based off a tumblr post made by @city-of-airplane-parts which proposes the following: "AU where phineas’ crush on isabella is outed while the two are babysitting amanda together, because a certain toddler-aged niece of his can’t keep a secret")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Uncle Phineas Thinks You're Pretty!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii! As I said in the summary, this is based off a post made by <a href="https://city-of-airplane-parts.tumblr.com/">@city-of-airplane-parts</a>! <a href="https://city-of-airplane-parts.tumblr.com/post/633097826504736768/au-where-phineas-crush-on-isabella-is-outed-while">Here</a> is a link to the post in question. I originally posted this piece on Tumblr and was given permission to post it here!</p>
<p>Enjoy! and THANK YOU MADDY FOR COMING UP WITH SUCH A GALAXY-BRAIN IDEA!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle Phineas thinks you’re pretty.”<b></b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella flinched and blinked as her heart gave a little leap in her chest. She glanced up from the pony whose mane she was currently brushing and at the ginger-haired toddler she’d been babysitting for the past hour. </p>
<p>“…..what was that, Amanda?” she asked slowly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda set her pony down and pointed a finger towards the kitchen. “Uncle Phineas,” she repeated. “He thinks you’re pretty.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heat rose in Isabella’s cheeks. She craned her neck in the direction of the kitchen and caught a glimpse of “Uncle Phineas” as he rummaged through the cupboards to find them a snack.  </p>
<p>“…..he does?” she whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup,” Amanda replied matter-of-factly. She picked her pony back up and made it gallop across the carpet. “He talks about you a lot. Usually with my mommy. Says he really likes you.”</p>
<p>She giggled. “I really like you too, you’re good at braiding.” She held her toy out to Isabella expectantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella took the pony and absently wove her fingers through its bright pink hair, expression blank.</p>
<p>Phineas thought she was pretty? and apparently ‘really liked her’?? and talked to Candace about her???</p>
<p>
  <em>WHAT???</em>
</p>
<p>She shot another glance into the kitchen, just to make sure Phineas wasn’t in earshot, and whispered, “…what else does he say about me, Amanda?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda pondered this. “….I can’t think of anything else,” she replied after a bit. “But Mommy usually says he should tell you how he feels.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella’s eyes widened as the meaning of those words set in.</p>
<p>“…..oh my gosh…….” she breathed, awestruck.</p>
<p>“Phineas…LIKES me……” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, he REALLY likes you,” Amanda corrected her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella giggled fondly.</p>
<p>“He REALLY likes me….” she repeated.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy also says someday you’ll be my Aunt Isabella,” Amanda added.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t say that to Uncle Phineas though, just me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella’s face flushed bright red, and she let out an elated squeal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’M BACK!!!!!” Phineas emerged in the living room with a plate of grapes and graham crackers. “Did I miss anything exciting??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SNACKS!!!!” Amanda exclaimed, standing and straining to reach the plate in her uncle’s hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas chuckled and sat cross legged on the floor between her and Isabella. He offered the plate to Amanda, who eagerly grabbed a cracker and a few grapes, and then turned to Isabella.</p>
<p>“You want anything?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella didn’t reply. She just stared at him, eyes wide, with a hand clasped over her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….Isabella?” he voiced, suddenly struck with concern on her behalf. “Are you alright? What’s going on?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Isabella started to laugh, a joyful sound that warmed him to his toes. </p>
<p>“Amanda told me some stuff while you were gone,” she said between giggles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh really?” Phineas asked, relieved to see she was okay. “What kind of stuff?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you know……” Isabella shrugged and leaned a little closer to him. “That you like me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already told you, he REALLY likes you!!” Amanda called out with a mouth full of graham crackers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, right, you REALLY like me,” Isabella clarified. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warmth stirring in Phineas’s chest dissipated and was replaced with ice-cold panic.</p>
<p>“Uh!!! WELL. uhm!! That’s not news, right? We-we’re friends, of course I like you!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She also said you think I’m pretty,” Isabella added with a wry grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s face turned red. “UHM.” </p>
<p>This was a disaster. </p>
<p>“Well, everyone knows you’re pretty, Isabella!!” he stammered. “It…it’s a scientific fact!!!!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella rolled her eyes and smirked.</p>
<p>“She ALSO said Candace said you should just tell me how you feel,” she replied. “Sooo…..do you want to tell me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s head was spinning and his stomach was in knots and THIS COULDN’T BE HAPPENING.</p>
<p>He’d only been gone for a few minutes!!!!! How could everything go wrong in just a few minutes????</p>
<p>“Uhm…..uhhhh………um…..” </p>
<p>He groaned and buried his head in his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella decided to ease off the teasing. She smiled gently at him and whispered, “Phineas…..do you have a crush on me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Phineas could only hide behind his hands. </p>
<p>Finally, he managed to squeak out a strained, “…….mAYBE?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella’s heart swelled, and she beamed at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well, Phineas…you’re in luck because I just so happen to have a crush on YOU.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s eyes shot open, and he gaped at her. “……are you serious??” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella smiled as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it. “I’m VERY serious,” she assured him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……wow……” Phineas breathed. He smiled back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, they just gazed at one another, both blushing a little, both a little shocked…and both very happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda looked on with a grin on her face. She wasn’t EXACTLY sure what had just happened, but Uncle Phineas looked happy and Miss Isabella looked happy, which made HER happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….do you want to maybe….go grab dinner later?” Isabella asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with a shy smile. “After Candace and Jeremy come to pick up Amanda?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas beamed. “I’d LOVE to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a date then!!!” Isabella replied happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda’s eyes lit up. She knew about dates—her mommy and daddy were on one right now, in fact. So if Uncle Phineas and Miss Isabella were going to go on a date, that meant….</p>
<p>“So are you my Aunt Isabella now???” she asked excitedly, crawling over to Isabella and plopping down in her lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella and Phineas exchanged a glance and blushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no quite,” Isabella replied with a gentle laugh. “But…..”</p>
<p>She looked up at Phineas again, who was gazing at her adoringly. She smiled softly. </p>
<p>“….maybe I will be someday.” </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! And thanks again to Maddy!!! I love this concept so much, aaahhhh. </p>
<p>(alsoooo, to everyone following "Can't Help Falling in Love", thank you for your patience! Chapter 9 is coming along and will hopefully be out soonish!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>